Never Let Go
by MadderThanTheCheshire
Summary: I have no idea. I honestly don't know what to say for a summary. Just read it and make one up yourself.


Title: Never Let Go

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own The Doctor and Rose. And I do NOT own the song "Never Let Go" it is by Josh Groban.

Summery: I have no idea. I honestly don't know what to say for a summery. Just read it and make one up yourself.

Note: I wrote this while waiting in my freezing car waiting for my mom to get off work so I could take her home and get back to the library right away. I had to wait an hour. It's amazing what waiting for in a freezing car for an hour will make you come up with.

Special Thanks: Thank you "October" for getting my Muse to come back by bribbing her with chocolate and fluffernutter. ) She loves you for that!

Pairings: Ten/Rose.

Another Boring Note: October, Save the squirrels, save the world. - Save a TARDIS, ride a Time Lord. (now every girl/women agrees with that!) Ok, done with that. ) And yes, if you haven't noticed, the rest of my short fics. will have songs in them or are inspired by songs.

P.S. Sorry now for my REALLY bad spelling! It is 2 am here )

Rose was going through some of her CD's in her room, looking for a song that she remembered hearing and thinking it would go great for the message she wanted to tell the Doctor but she just didn't know how to tell him with just words. So she thought the song would help.

At the bottom of the rack was the CD she had with her. She hadn't bothered to bring all her CDs with her when she had come back with the Doctor after his regeneration. But now she wished she had. She missed hearing her favorite artists.

Flipping the CD over she scanned through the songs and finally found the song she was looking for. The song was called "Never Let Go" by a guy called Josh Groban. She thought he had an amazing voice.

She grabbed a piece of paper and started to think of what she wanted to tell the Doctor. After about 30 minutes of trying to come up with the right words she finally decided to just let the song tell him her feelings for her.

Grabbing the CD she headed for his bedroom to set up the plan she had come up with, of course the TARDIS would help her with it. She wanted them together just as much as Rose did.

Once ROse entered his bedroom and making sure he wasn't there she walked over to his CD player that he had insisted they buy because in this body he loves music.

Putting in the CD she set it to the song she wanted and grabbed another piece of paper off his desk. She wrote:

Doctor,

Just listen to this song. If you wan to talk I'll be in my room.

Love,  
Rose

Setting the paper on top of the CD player she whispered instructions to the TARDIS. The TARDIS gave a small nudge to Rose's mind to tell her she understood. Rose left the room and went to her room to wait.

It was late on the TARDIS and the Doctor was tired. He wanted to check on Rose but thought better of it. "She would never forgive me if I ruined her beauty sleep!" thought the Doctor. He remembered the last time he woke her up in the middle of the night just to check on her and she grabbed a book off her night stand and throw it at him. He didn't make that mistake again.

Walking to his room he changed into just his boxers and got under the covers. All of a sudden soft music started playing as soon as he laid down. The Doctor bulted up right and got out of bed to go over and turn off the CD player.

He pushed the power button to turn the music off but the TARDIS refused to let him. The Doctor wasy going to the door to get Rose to have the TARDIS turn it off because she usually obeyed her. But when he got to the door it locked.

"TARDIS what are you playing at?" asked the Doctor. She didn't answer, not that he expected her to. She must be pissed off at me for some reason. The Doctor thought.

All of a sudden the Doctor heard a guy singing. He walked back to the CD player and listened to the song.

I can't understand it.  
The search for an answer is met with a darker day.  
And we've been handed these moments forever.  
But I'm reassured there's another way.

You don't have to close your eyes.  
There is room for love again.  
Ease the pain to realize  
All that love can be.  
Forced apart by time and sand.  
Take a step and take my hand.  
And don't let it go.  
Never let go.

Broken, once connected,  
We were so strong and so blessed in a simple way.  
So don't let me go it alone.  
Turn your head up to the sky.  
Nothing down below but me.  
Face the truth to realize  
All that we could be.  
Torn apart by rage and fear.  
Hold onto what brought you here.  
Don't let it go.  
Never let go.

Turn your head up to the sky.  
Nothing down below.  
Don't let go.

The Doctor noticed a piece of paper on top of the CD player. He picked it up and began to read:

Doctor,

Just listen to the song. If you want to talk I'll be in my room.

Love,  
Rose

After listening to the song and reading Rose's note, he grabbed the CD and rushed out of the room. Coming to Rose's door he didn't bother knocking, he just walked right in.

There, sitting on the bed was Rose in her pink tank top and boy shorts underwear reading a book. She looked up at him as soon as he barged in.

He smiled at her and held up the note and CD. "Nice way of telling me how you feel." said the Doctor.

Rose smiled and patted the bed, inviting him to come sit with her. He walked over and climed onto the bed behind her. He leaned back against the head board and Rose settled between his legs and leaned backk against his chest.

"Rose, can I ask you a question?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course." said Rose

"Do you love me? I mean really love me. Because I love you so much and I don't ever want to give you up, but one day you will grow old and die and I don't want to see you go through that while I don't grow old and die. I don't want you to regret that. I need to know if you can handle that." said the Doctor.

Rose turned around and stared straight at into his eyes. She couldn't believe he had just questioned her love for him. She put her hands over both of his hearts and took a deep breath.

"Doctor, I've loved you since the day you took my hand and said run. I would rather grow old and die while I'm with you rather then go through that alond. I don't want you to be alone anymore." said Rose.

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Rose returned the kiss. After the need for oxygen became an issue they parted but snuggled back up together. Soon after that they feel asleep.

Rose woke to a strange noise coming from the console room. She looked over at the Doctor and noticed he was still in a peaceful sleep so she detangled herself from him and grabbed her dressing gown and walked to the console room.

She stepped into the console room and noticed a beeping sound coming from the computer. Walking up to it she saw a message on it.

"Hello Rose. This is the TARDIS. Sorry for waking you but I must ask you a very important question."

Rose grabbed the key board and wrote back.

"Okay."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him? I mean really love him?"

Rose didn't wait for the TARDIS to finish. "Yes, I do."

"Are you willing to die for him?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to spend the rest of your like with him even though he will not be able to spend the rest of his with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, how would you feel about becoming fully Gallifrain? A Time Lady?"

"I would love to. So he would never have to be alone again."

"Good. I can make that happen Rose. Do you want me to?"

"Yes! Would you? Please?"

"Alright dear. Hold on tight. This won't hurt a bit."

Gold light surronded Rose. After about 5 minutes the light disappeared and Rose slumped to the floor. In the next room the Doctor woke up. Something wasn't right, looking around he couldn't find Rose. He got up and walked out of the room.

Heading to the console room he could see a bright golden light. He realized that only the heart of the TARDIS made that kind of light. Rushing to the console room he got there just in time to see the gold light let go of Rose and he caught her before she could hit the ground.

Rose looked up when she realized she wasn't hitting the ground. Looking into the Doctors eyes she smiled slightly and then fell to sleep. The Doctor picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. After putting her in the bed he put on his dressing gown he went back to the console room.

The Doctor was angry. The TARDIS dared hurt her when she swore to him she would never do that. He thought she loved her, but he must have been wrong. He walked up to the console and stared hard at the computer waiting for the TARDIS to explain her actions.

"Theta before you say anything I just want you to know that she's safe. I swore to you that I would never hurt her and never let anything hurt her and I haven't. What happened I did with her permission and she was all for it. She's fine Theta. You can relax."

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"I just gave her what you and her wanted and needed."

"And what's that?" asked the Doctor. He was still mad but it was slowly faiding away.

"She will never die."

"What?" asked the Doctor confused. He didn't understand what she meant by 'she will never die'. "She's human, they die. They all die."

"Not her. Not anymore. You will never be alone Theta. She didn't want that and neither do I nor does the Universe.You've been tested Thata and you've passed."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" asked Theta.

"Think Theta! Think! Your not alone anymore. Your not the last Time Lord!"

The Doctor couldn't stand anymore. His legs gave way and he sank onto the sofa behind him. It can't be. She can't be. No. She'll have to watch everyone she loves and cares for whither and die and she'll regeret giving all that up just to be with me. Thought the Doctor.

"Theta she wants this. She was destined to be a Time Lady. When she was the Bad Wolf she saw that she would become a Time Lady but I had to take that memory out of her head because she couldn't remember it, she was going to ask me to change her earlier then now but you know just as well as I do that there is a time for everything. Theta, you are not alone anymore and this is how it is supposed to be. I can not change her back and I wouldn't even if I could. You know Rose wouldn't like that anyways."

The Doctor let out a long loud sigh. "Yeah, I know."

He sat there for a few more minutes thinking, then he stood up and headed back to his bedroom. He walked into his bedroom and saw Rose was still asleep. Removing his dressing gown he climbed into bed with her and held her close.

In the morning the Doctor woke up to the most beautifullest view he could ever remembering seeing. Rose was curled up to his stomach facing him. He leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled back she opened her eyes and gave him a big smile.

"Hi." said Rose.

"Hi sleeping beauty." said the Doctor with a smile on his face that matched hers.

"The TARDIS told me what she did. Thank you." he said.

Rose's smile grew ten times bigger. "Your welcome. I thought you'd be mad." said Rose. Looking down.

He lifted her chin up so she'd look into his eyes. "I'm not angry Rose. I was but I'm not anymore. I guess you were supposed to become a Time Lady and now you are. So I can't be mad. I'm happy about it really. Very happy. I just want to make sure your sure about this. That you are willing to watch your mum and your friends and family grow old and die while you stay young and never die. At least not yet. Are you sure about this?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I am. I've thought about this for a long time Doctor. I've made up my mind a long time ago." said Rose.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Rose. I love you, you know that right. I love you with all my hearts." said the Doctor with a small laugh.

"I love you too." said Rose. She leaned over and kissed him. The kissed turned heavy but Rose ended the kiss before it could lead anywhere. Leaning back she looked at the Doctor.

"Um, I remember the TARDIS telling me something about my regenerations." said Rose.

"Yes? What about them?" he asked.

"Well, they also involve you. The TARDIS said that she gave me 13 regenerations. And she also gave you 10 more. So we both get 13 regenerations so we can really spend the rest of our lives together." said Rose. She looked up at the Doctor wanting to see his reaction to the news.

"That's great!" yelled the Doctor. He sat up and pulled Rose onto his lap and snogged her until they both needed air.

An hour later they were both to be found sitting on the sofa in the console room. Rose was sitting on the Doctor's lap playing with his hair. All of a sudden her hand stopped moving in his hair. He looked up at her and saw that she had a look of confusement on her face.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"I just thought of something." said Rose.

"And what might that be?"

"We have to tell mum about me." said Rose. At the look of shear panic on the Doctor's face, Rose burst into laughter.

"No! No, no no no no. That your doing on your own! There is noway I am going to tell that women that her daughter isn't human anymore! She'd murder me before I could get out of there!" protested the Doctor.

Rose just laughed. She couldn't help but think of him as a little child that was throwing a temper tanchrum over something he didn't want to do.

"Okay, okay we'll wait for a little bit to tell her. Maybe going for no sex for a week will get you to change your mind. . . " threatened Rose. She got up off his lap and started walking to their bedroom. The Doctor looked at her backside. He couldn't help but believe that she would really do what she threatened.

Getting up he chased her to their bedroom and caught her. Lightly pushing her down on the bed he crawled over her and laid between her legs. 

"Alright, we'll tell her tomorrow." said the Doctor. Rose leaned up and kissed him.

"Good."

The next day they still hadn't left the bedroom.

END!

Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
